


Insecure

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit <br/> Characters: Fili, Kili, Bofur <br/> Relationship: Fili/reader<br/> Request: Can you please write a one shot? Maybe with Fili or Thranduil (whichever one you prefer) where the reader is very anxious around him and one night they’re alone and he asks her why she’s so nervous and insecure, and she gets mad because she feels like he’s teasing her. They get into an argument and she confesses her feelings for him? Lots of fluff afterwards, maybe? Thank you<br/> Authors Note: It had to be Fili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

You watch the prince walk over to you, his arms swinging by his sides as his eyes glow as bright as the stars. You blush and look back toward the dark forest. You were on watch as everyone slept, which surprised you when Fili got up and started walking towards you, a glint in his eyes.   
You couldn’t help but be nervous around him. Maybe the fact he was royalty would have been enough of an explanation, but it was more than that. You hated to admit it, but you were growing a lot fonder of him than you deemed appropriate.   
As he sits next to you (a little closer than expected) you glanced at him but then looked right back into the darkness.   
“It’s a beautiful night.” Fili looks up at the stars which were extremely bright tonight. You hummed in reposed and raised your head to look up at them, trying to keep your cool.   
You jump when you feel a hand resting on your leg, just above your knee. Your eyes snap down and saw it was Fili’s hand, but his gaze was still on the sky, a soft smirk on his lips. You shuffle away a little, making the hand fall from your knee.   
There was a deep blush on your cheeks as the place when he had placed his hand was on fire. Fili returned his gaze to you when you moved away but you ignored it, pretending to sort the bottom of your ankle length skirt.   
You watched Fili out of the corner of you eye, knowing he was watching you. Fili was staring at you with a confused expression which you knew was because of your distance.   
You and Fili had been quite close up until a few days ago.   
YOU would ride along side him, laughing and joking with Kili as well. At night, you lay your bed roll near his since you felt safest there and if you couldn’t sleep, you would stay up and whisper to him. He constantly flirted with you, winking and wrapping his arm around your waist when no one was watching. You liked the attention he gave you and always did. But you also knew it would never amount to anything. If you could have a relationship with him, you would fling yourself at him, but you knew it couldn’t be. So you just smiled and blushed, pulling away.   
But, a couple of days ago, things changed. You had gone into the woods for a walk, which he had offered to follow. You, of course accepted. While walking, he grabbed ahold of you hand and spun you around so you were pressed up against his chest, his lips millimeters from yours, his eyes dark.   
Your heart fluttered as you stood there frozen. Everything came down on you in an instant. What if he was just going to use you?   
You were the only female on the company and he had made it quite clear he could have any dame he desired. What if you came into a local town and he ditched you for someone else?   
What if you grew to love him more than you already did and he left you the second the mountain was reclaimed? What if he was just going to   
You knew the feeling of fear and rejection filling your chest and you didn’t like it so you did something you never thought you would do.   
You pushed him away and ran back to the camp.   
From then on, you didn’t speak to him, didn’t ride beside him and didn’t sleep beside him.   
“Whats wrong, [y/n]?” He asked in a gentle voice. You shrug your shoulders and look away from him, wanting more than anything not to be talking to him.   
“Somethings wrong. Come on, tell me? Is it because I tried to kiss you?” You were taken aback by his boldness and the fact he got straight to the point. You turn to look at him with wide eyes, only to see him grinning at you, like it was a joke.   
A twang of hurt struck your heart as you remembered how scared you were that it would just be a joke to him, now your suspicions had been confirmed. Shaking your head, you look away, sighing to yourself.   
“Go back to bed, Fili.” You half whisper, half growl, trying not to let the fact you were nearly in tears show.   
“No. come on. Why are you so nervous?” Fili edges closer to you, pushing you to the end of the rock.   
“Go back to bed.” You say in a more dangerous voice, which he ignores.   
“But you are nervous. And insecure.” He was actually pointing it all out. You knew you were nervous, and you had little confidence in yourself and your body. But he knew that too. Why would you go to the trouble of pointing out and why did he think it would ever make anything better? Your heart broke suddenly.   
Did he see all that? Could he see the reasons you were insecure? If he could, then it must mean they are obvious to everyone and you had every right to be insecure. Was he making fun of you for it? It was really a joke to him.  
“I hate you.” You whisper in a broken voice as you look at your feet, a single tear rolling down your cheek.   
Fili just stared at you for a minute. He had never seen you like this. He had never seen you hunched over, looking so small and weak. He had never seen tears spill from your beautiful eyes before and he hated it already. He had made you cry. Your words cut him deeply.   
“[y/n]?” He gently leans forward, reaching out a hand to you which you push away.   
“Don’t touch me.” You growl, anger coursing through your body.   
“Hey! I haven’t done anything wrong!” Fili kept his voice low so not to wake anyone else but you could hear he was wanting to shout, which made your blood boil.   
“No, you just skip through with your pretty crown and hope to get a pretty girl on your arm! Sorry you would have settle for me!” You push him away and jump down from the rock, tripping slightly and stumbling forward.   
Fili catches you by your arms and pull you back against the rock. He steps in front of you so you cant move and places a hand firmly either side of the rock, trapping you.   
“Why are you being like this?” He demands, ducking his head so he can look you in the eyes.   
“Im not being like anything! You’re the one who’s trying to lead me on!” There was an unnecessary amount of venom in your voice as you struggled to get out.   
“Lead you on? All I did was try to kiss you.” His eyes were on fire and you could hear the slight growl in his voice.   
You were both trying to keep your argument quiet as to not wake the others. Thankfully, the rock you had been sitting on was quiet high so you and Fili were hidden behind it.   
“Oh yeah right. Your just waiting for a chance to drop me. The second you find another girl whos better than me, you’ll go running off with her. Just like everyone else.” The sadness seeped into your voice as your eyes softened, your whole anger draining out of you. Fili feels your body go limp as you lean against the rock, your eyes on your feet and your arms wrapped around yourself for comfort.   
His expression softens as he sees you change so drastically and the guilt make his stomach turn.   
“I wouldn’t leave you.” He whispers, this time kindly and lovingly as his hands leave the rock and are placed on your arms, his thumbs rubbing circles.   
“Yeah right.” You push past him and go to sit on the other side of the rock again. You heard him climb onto the rock and sit behind you but you ignored him.   
You suddenly felt your hair being moved and gently brushed out.   
Frowning, you turn your head ever so slightly to see Fili. He was completely concentration on separating your hair out into sections as you turn your head back.   
You had no idea what he was doing on why, but the feeling of someone playing with your hair soothed you, making you feel calmer and at ease.   
You and Fili sat like this for a while, his fingers moving your hair and soon you realized he was braiding it. You didn’t know why but you liked the feeling.  
When you felt that Fili was close to finishing, you smiled sadly. It was nearly over and you would both either have to go back to flirting sometimes or not talking at all. Either way, it was going to be painful.   
Fili held the end of the braid against your back with one hand while he used the other to do something which you couldn’t see. He fiddled with his own hair then fastened your braid with something that added weight and you could feel it against your back.   
Turning your head quickly, the braid came over your shoulder. Using one of your hands, you hold it and examine it. There was a beautiful golden bead holding the braid from falling out.   
You turned your whole body to face Fili, still holding the braid in one hand. He watched you with pride and a hint of nervousness as you tilted your head to one side, something which he found endearing about you.   
“Do you know what braiding means in our culture?” Fili asks, shifting uncomfortably. You shake your head.  
“It… It means…” Fili trails off, looking away from you and into the forest like you did earlier.   
“It means he wants to court you!” Both of you jump and turn to where the voice came from. Of course it was Kili sitting up in his bed roll, looking at you both like you were stupid. Fili threw a dagger he kept in his boot at his brother, missing him by an inch and sliding off the rock so he was out of view of his brother.   
The words sunk in as you hop off after him, this time landing perfectly on your feet.   
“You want to court me?” You ask, watching Fili step from one foot to another with nerves.   
“Of course I do. I’ve wanted to be with you ever since I met you, but I didn’t know how to ask. I thought if I kissed you, then you would know, but you ran away and stopped talking to me. I understand if you don’t feel the same, its just I love you and HMPH.” You cut Fili off by grabbing his thick coat and pulling his lips onto yours in a sweet kiss.   
You pull away only for a second to whisper the sweet words back to him.   
“I love you.” And you went back in for another kiss.   
Fili’s eyes were wide as he watched yours flutter shut. His hands gently placed on your waist, he pulls you closer so you were pressed up against his chest, your hands in fists in his coat.   
Every bad thought, every negative comment you had ever thought about yourself was forgotten as this handsome dwarf kissed you in the most amazing and yet needy way. He turned you slightly and stepped forwards, so you stepped back until you were pressed up against the rock. His hands traveled down your hips and around to your rear.   
You were about to protest when he lifts you up and presses you against the rock and kissing you with such need, you wouldn’t have been able to stand If you were.   
Letting out a soft moan only encouraged him more as he continued to kiss you passionately.   
“Lass, you can go to bed and I’ll take…” Bofur came around the rock and stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell on Fili pinning you up against the rock. He gave you a cheeky grin and winked at Fili.   
“What a lovely braid, miss [y/n].” He smiled, making you giggle as you jump out of Fili’s arms.   
“Thank you, Bofur. I quite agree.” You smile back to him as he leans on the rock, his arms folded.   
“I would imagine the young dwarf who did it is very much in love with you and hasn’t shut up about it the whole journey.” Bofur looked at Fili as you laughed gently, taking Filis hand.   
“I would hope so.” You give Fili a small tug as you both started to walk around the rock, Bofur giving you one of his famous smiles which you returned.   
That night, you slept in Fili arm, feeling safe and secure


End file.
